A Twinge of Doubt
by Kuso Gaki
Summary: Kagome stared and stared some more. This was not what she expected at all. :Entering the well and ending up in the past was what was supposed to happen. And it does, but this time, there's someone waiting on the other side...YYHxINU REWRITING!


A/N: I know I should be working on my other story, but I seriously don't feel like it. This story is one of the six that are floating around in my head, banging to get out. Yes, this is a YYH/IY crossover. The pairing is undecided, but i'm leaning toward Hiei/Kagome. Meh, we'll see.

Disclaimer: Since this such a hassle, I'm only going to do this once. I do not own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha.

**A Twinge of Doubt:**

**Chapter One **

Kagome stared and stared some more. This was not what she expected at all.

'_No, no no no no…' _

This wasn't supposed to happen. Nope, not at all. She was supposed to jump into the old wooden well, see a flashing blue light, look up and see a clear blue sky.

Her right eye twitched as she felt a drop of water hit her nose. Kagome closed her slate blue eyes and let out a calming deep breath.

Let's rewind and see went wrong shall we? She jumped into the old wooden well, saw a flashing light that was blue; nothing wrong there. Looked up and saw a very, very ugly demon's face whose nostrils were so big that he looked like a pig-

Kagome blinked as another drop of water hit her nose. _'Oh, I guess that's where everything went down the toilet.' _

She sighed and moved her head as much as she could as she saw a drop of water aiming to fall on her nose like its brethren before him. It missed, but hit her shoulder instead, causing the white cloth of her uniform to become see through. Kagome turned her eyes at the wet spot and glared as if blaming it for her misfortune of being captured. It certainly wasn't her fault that the piggy demon just picked her up while she was numb and ran off with her to god knows where. She snorted. Yeah, it seriously wasn't her fault...Inu Yasha was seriously going to chew her out for this.

When another drop fell on her person she stopped contemplating her friend's predictable reaction and shifted again, causing the ropes binding her to tighten.

'_Mou, they really didn't have to tie me up. It's not like I can do anything.'_

Bored out of her mind, Kagome looked up trying to see if she could find the source of the annoying droplets of water. Her eyes found a rusting pipe a few feet above her that was leaking and followed its path all the way across the room from her position in the dingy 'dungeon'. From there the pipe went through the moldy rock wall. Kagome stared blankly where the pipe connected to the wall for a few silent seconds.

'_Inu Yasha better hurry up and save me…I'm becoming too bored for my own good.'_

She then blinked lazily and started to yawn. As she lifted both her bound hands to politely cover her yawn a door to her left swung open causing her quite a scare. She then started coughing when her yawn didn't finish properly. Kagome rubbed her teary eyes and then heard a thump followed by a pitiful whimper in front of her. The door was slammed shut again causing her to slump a little, disappointed. She had hoped that she would be able to beat the youkai to a bloody pulp and run away as far as she could, if possible, to Inu yasha.

She then gasped and held still remembering that something thrown by the youkai was in front of her. The very dim room didn't exactly help her in her search of seeing what the small lump actually was.

The lump then slowly sat up causing a curtain of bushy dark hair fall against its back. It looked around the rocky room and stopped when it saw Kagome. Kagome on the other hand sat up straighter and started to sweat when the thing started to inch closer. Her eyes widened when the thing was actually a small girl in a worn yukata. The girl's brown eyes were also wide and her small right sided ponytail drooped slightly. In unison they both shrieked out each other's names in surprise.

"Kagome-sama!"

"Rin-chan! What are you doing here!"

The girl blinked at the sudden question. Rin then looked off to the side and answered sullenly, not looking at her in the face, "Rin and Jaken-sama were playing when a rock hit Jaken-sama in the head making him fall down. Then the bad men picked me up and took me away." The girl then brightened slightly and smiled. Kagome frowned slightly when she thought she saw red on the girl's teeth. The next statement however caused her to smile. "But Rin bit the bad man carrying Rin and he started cry!"

Kagome giggled as Rin struck an odd victory pose on the floor.

"I see, Rin-chan did a much better job at trying to run away from bad men than me."

Rin smiled brightly at the praise, but yawned, causing the 100 wat smile to disappear. Kagome caught the hint and patted her lap saying, "Rin-chan, use my lap as a pillow and go to sleep."

Rin looked like she was going to argue, so Kagome added on a gentle smile with, "I'm going to go to sleep too, so come over here and take a nap with me."

The girl nodded her head, pacified, and crawled over to Kagome. She laid her head on the older girl's soft lap and fell asleep. Kagome brushed Rin's bangs back and noticed that she didn't have any bindings on, unlike herself. Kagome huffed slightly, but then saw a red swelling beginning in Rin's left ankle. Seeing that Kagome's eyes softened and she rested her against the uncomfortable bumpy wall behind her.

_'Rin-chan didn't say anything about Sesshoumaru, so he mustn't have been there.'_ Thinking back to what happened to Jaken, Kagome giggled. _'That little toad had that coming to him.' _

With that pleasant thought, she too fell asleep.

: A few hours later :

When Kagome came to, the first thing she noticed was that Rin wasn't on her lap anymore. The second thing was that her tight bindings were gone. She took these things in stride; abet worried yes, but still calm.

But what really stumped her was that she was in a cylinder tank…filled with green water. And she became even more hysteric when she found that she was naked, with only undeterminable colored cords wrapped around the areas necessary. Kagome felt a blush of embarrassment and anger say hi to the world on her face.

'_What is it with villains and me naked? First that peach man and now this?...wait, that sounded horribly wrong…'_

To take her mind off the delicate subject she looked around her through the glass tank. She could see that the room was seriously creepy with purple vein like flooring and walls. Pressed against the seemingly soft walls were metal box-like machines that had buttons and cords decorating them, she saw that they littered the entire room. The majority of the cords were connected to the machines were also connected to the bottom of her own tank and another to her left.

When she saw who was in it, she didn't know whether to give out a sigh of relief or an intake of dread. She went for the dreading. In a tank exactly like hers, was a sleeping Rin, who too had her clothes taken leaving her with cords. The air mask had bubbles sprouting every time Rin exhaled.

Kagome just floated there staring at Rin until reality decided to give a wonderful slap in the face. Kagome's eyes widened and a flurry of bubbles came out of her mask when she screamed. Her hands flew to her mouth...or mask

'_I'm in a laboratory! They're going to do experiments on me!' _Suddenly Kagome looked to her left remembering her fellow prisoner. _'NO! Rin too!'_

Panic settled in and she flew toward the glass planning to slam her hands against it to somehow impossibly get out, only to stop short when the cords around her tightened and something taunt brushed against her legs. Kagome looked down to see that the cords covering her were wrapped around her hips like some type of underwear, but on both sides of her hips two small bundles of cords dangled to the floor. The two bundles of cords were connected to a tube at the bottom of the tank.

Her eyebrows furrowed as an idea of what they were came to her. Experimentally she tugged twice on one the bundles of cords and looked at the cords connected to the machine nearest to her.

There!

Twice, a bundle of cords on the machine was pulled taunt. Kagome's blue eyes brightened; she could pull the plugs, get out of her tank somehow, get Rin out of her own tank, and escape, after finding some decent clothes. She smiled underneath her air mask proceeded to pull on the cords. A few minutes passed by quickly, and Kagome still found herself in her tank with the cords yet to be unplugged.

Dejected dhe looked off to her left and saw Rin still asleep; this caused a determined gleam to enter her eyes and she scolded herself apalled that she even thought to give up. She was going to get both of them out of this place no matter what!

Looking down at the cords in her hands, Kagome decided to try a different approach. Instead of pulling in mid 'air' she put her feet against the tube connected to the bottom and pulled harshly at the cords, while her feet pushed against the tube. The plan was working, one cord became unplugged with a barely heard pop.

Kagome smiled in triumph, if she kept this up the other cords were gonna get unplugged in on time! '_If Inu Yasha isn't going to come and save us, then I'm going to do the rescuing myself!'_

She prepared to pull at the cords again, but stilled when she saw movement in the corner of her eye. Kagome quickly stood up straight, feeling dread fill her. In the room with her was a tall man with short spiked hair, his back was to her but she saw that he was wearing a long white coat with a clipboard in his claw tipped hands.

Kagome could feel a burning urge to cry at the back of her throat.

The man slowly bent down near Kagome's machine and plugged in what she had just unplugged. As he stood up he spoke in a deep low voice,

"That was quite clever of you, miko. But I must say if you do more of this you are going to end up killing yourself."

He turned to face her, and a pair of cold red eyes caused Kagome to freeze up and wish she was one with the water.

"And I believe neither of us would want that, wouldn't we, Kagome?"

Kagome let her tears fly and join the water surrounding her, and didn't answer. She felt like any answer she could have given wouldn't have made a difference.

-End Chapter

A/N: So whatcha' think? Should I continue? Or should I succumb to the lonliness of recieving no reveiws? You decide.


End file.
